Midnight Lovers
by Charly Land
Summary: En la noche se conocieron, en la noche se unieron, en la noche vivieron su tragedia, en la noche encontrarán su felicidad. Eren carga con una maldición que acabó con su felicidad, junto a Levi conoce el amor pero a cambio de un precio muy alto [Dedicado a MagiAllie] [Riren]


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. Derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. LeviVampiro. ErenLobo. Violencia. Mención de Mpreg. Gore. Brujería. R+18

 **Extensión |** 3388 palabras

 **Notas |** Hola mis nenas, les traigo un nuevo Fic…algo no tan revolucionario como mi pasado Fic de Leviarpia y Erentritòn, pero espero lo disfruten…si es que al final no me quieren dar una patada.

 **Midnight Lovers**

 **Capitulo Único**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **L**_ as brujas son malas y engañosas, eso me dijo mi madre, pero no le creí. Terminé encerrado en un bosque. Las brujas son malas pero a mí una me llevó al amor. Me llevaron a él. Sus brazos fueron las llaves de mi prisión.

Corría en aquella tétrica noche, su cuerpo casi adormilado por el cansancio le pedía un descanso. No lo haría. Su instinto era superior a su necesidad. Libertad. Anhelaba tanto aquello que era capaz de quedarse sin un sólo centímetro de oxigeno por probar aunque sea una ínfima parte de libertad. Pero no podía. Era un cautivo. Un cautivo por necedad. Por no escuchar, por ser tan impulsivo.

« No vayas al bosque de la bruja, ella atrapa niños para poderse vengar »

Aquella mantra que sus padres y los ancianos de la aldea repetían, él debió escucharla. No lo hizo. Terminó convertido en una bestia, en una herramienta de un ser que lo torturaba a niveles inimaginables, simplemente para poder lograr una venganza milenaria.

« Las brujas odian a los no vivos »

Tropezó. Su cara dio contra el suelo y se raspó las palmas de las manos. Quiso llorar. No lo hizo. Se levantó con toda la determinación que produce el deseo de ser libre y siguió corriendo. Al menos…al menos por un momento quería ser libre, en aquel bosque, su prisión, podía por un momento sentirse libre. Pero…en cuanto terminaran los árboles del bosque y quisiese salir, seria arrastrado de nuevo a aquel horrible lugar.

La cabaña de la bruja.

En medio de su carrera algo lo detuvo…

Ruidos. Había ruidos. Ruidos como árboles chocando, como un trueno. Se paralizó. Dio un respingo, pero su curiosidad ganó ante el temor. La curiosidad lo había llevado a la condena, y tal vez, sólo tal vez….a la salvación. Se agazapó y arrastrándose como serpiente llego al origen del ruido, escondido entre los árboles escondiendo su aroma con el olor de la hierba humedecida por el rocío, contempló aquella escena.

Una pelea.

Tres vampiros luchando con garras y dientes. Dos contra uno. Una pelea a muerte.

Dos rubios atacaban a la vez a uno más bajito de cabello azabache. Eren quiso ayudarlo. Era injusto. Congració con él en su lucha por la sobrevivencia. Su corazón dio un latido violento cuando por un instante en medio de la pelea los ojos del azabache lo notaron. Aquella mirada gris azulada con la letalidad de un espada y punzante como las agujas lo contemplaron, los labios finos del hombre modularon un claro.

'Largo'

Eren no obedeció. Se quedó quieto.

La batalla continuó. A pesar del cansancio notable por el azabache, él iba ganando, era mucho más hábil y preciso en sus ataques, no se detenía ni aunque fuera derribado por alguno de ellos, los otros hombres estaban heridos, sangraban pero seguían atacando. En algún momento los rubios lograron someter al azabache y Eren no se pudo detener.

Saltó al ataque.

Derribando al más alto logró darle un escape al bajito. El azabache gruñó con rabia.

— No te dije que te largaras, pendejo — la voz masculina y poderosa atravesó los tímpanos del castaño —. Ahora a ti también querrán matarme.

— No importa, ya estoy hasta al cuello, si muero, seré libre — la determinación y la derrota mezclados en su tono de voz produjeron un parpadeo lento por parte del azabache.

— Mocoso suicida — le escupió con desgano el hombre y se puso a su lado para emparejar las situaciones.

Los otros vampiros mostraron los colmillos en una señal clara de odio contra el castaño y el azabache.

A Eren por ser un hombre lobo.

A Levi por ser su enemigo.

El sonido de la lluvia de golpes que se suscitaron entre los cuatro hombres se perdió en la inmensidad del bosque. Fuerza bruta y habilidad mezcladas en una batalla de casi no acabar. Cada bando quería ganar y matar al otro. Pero la noche estaba por terminar. En cuanto la luna en cuarto creciente se hundiera en la línea del alba obligatoriamente la batalla se tendría que terminar.

Pero estaban demasiados concentrados en matarse que no notaban como en el horizonte los primeros rayos comenzaban a nacer. Tal vez sólo Eren lo percibía aun en medio de todo aquello, porque por la maldición sabía que era hora de regresar sino el precio a pagar seria en extremo doloroso.

Uno de los rubios había perdido un brazo, el azabache se lo había arrancado de tajo y el otro había rugido con rabia contenida lanzándose contra ellos, por casi un instante Eren sintió que su cabeza seria desprendía de su cuello, pero en el último momento el azabache lo había apartado y terminado con el brazo del otro hombre atravesado en todo el estómago.

La sangre caliente manchó el rostro del castaño. Fue entonces que su bestia interior se desató. No entendía por qué, pero ver lastimado al azabache le despertó tal instinto.

Matar.

Destrozar.

Aniquilar.

Sus colmillos y garras crecieron hasta volverse totalmente letales. Saltó sobre el cuello de aquel gigante rubio y lo desgarró con ganas. La piel y el musculo no se volvieron a juntar como solía hacerlo en la clase de seres que eran los vampiros y la única razón era porque el veneno del hombre lobo había sido inyectado en aquel cuerpo. El rubio se convulsionó presa de dolor de ser infectado y terminó convirtiéndose en un montón de cenizas y nada.

Los ojos ahora carmesí del castaño se clavaron en el otro rubio que lo vio con odio. Se retaron en aquella mirada y el contraataque se dio. Pero no terminó con ninguno de los muertos. Algo los detuvo. El azabache había cogido a Eren por el brazo y lo había llevado hasta la cima de un enorme árbol. El sol estaba ya rayando en su inicial esplendor. Allá abajo el otro rubio les rugió y escapó entre los arboles del bosques.

Eren jadeó, el primer punzón se hizo presente en su cuerpo. Pero no se doblegó ante tal dolor, por ese momento algo más le preocupa. El azabache estaba herido y al parecer esa herida no se cerraría tan rápido, había perdido sangre y eso en parte era letal para un vampiro además que casi el sol lo estaba alcanzando.

— Lárgate, mocoso — le dijo con dientes apretados el azabache mientras se tiraba desde la rama hasta el suelo. Cayó sin hacer ningún ruido y emprendió la carrera bosque adentro. Era orgulloso y no permitiría que lo vieran con compasión en ese momento de debilidad.

Eren se quedó sin pestañear, el hombre sí que era fuerte, con semejante herida aún era capaz de hacer movimientos tan fluidos.

La segunda punzada llegó acompañada de un dolor virulento que lo hizo caer desde la cima del árbol. El sonido sordo de su cuerpo impactando contra el suelo viajo en el aire, y se perdió sin más. Ahí tendido sintiendo como si mil espinas se incrustaban en su cuerpo se retorcía sin poder hacer nada. Sus fuerzas habían sido exprimidas ante la magnitud del dolor. Sufriría hasta la inconciencia si no llegaba de inmediato a la cabaña.

Pero no lo lograría, el dolor lo había consumido. Su mirada se nubló. El precio por estar tan lejos de la cabaña se estaba pagando.

Un ser maldito como él estaba condenado a servir a los propósitos de su dueña, tratar de escapar equivalía a un desafío contra su señora y era pagado con tortura, una tortura que llevara a la completa rendición.

« El dolor era la mejor manera de disciplinar »

No podía soportar y se hundió en medio del dolor y la oscuridad, pero entonces lo sintió…unas manos frías pero amables le acariciaron el rostro y unos brazos fuertes lo levantaron en vilo…en medio de su sufrimiento sólo logro susurrar una palabra, lo único que haría que su dolor parara, que la agonía acabara.

'Cabaña'

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El olor a humedad le golpeo la nariz cuando volvió a ser consiente de sí mismo. Reconocía ese aroma, lo reconocería de aquí a que muriera. Había vuelto a la cabaña. Se enderezó de un tirón. El miedo le recorrió el cuerpo. Las preguntas se arremolinaron en su cabeza.

¿Y si ella lo había descubierto?

¿Y si ahora las cosas emporaban?

¿Qué clase de tortura ahora utilizaría en él para domarlo?

¿A qué lo obligaría esta vez? ¿A devorar niños? ¿Arrancarle la piel?

El terror aumentó.

Pero entonces…

— Despertaste mocoso. — aquella voz lo llenó de alivio.

Sus ojos lo enfocaron, ahí en un rincón estaba el hombre, la herida en su estómago ya había sanado y la única prueba de su existencia era la mancha roja que empapaba la camisa.

— Gracias. — susurro bajito el castaño, un calorcito le lleno el pecho. Aquel hombre era un desconocido para él pero lo había salvado….tal vez como un pago por su ayuda pero no importaba, él le estaba enormemente agradecido.

— Tsk. Ahora ya no te debo nada, aunque la verdad yo no pedí tu ayuda, — se levantó del rincón y tomó la capa negra que tenía al lado.

Desde la ventana, Eren pudo notar como el sol estaba por desaparecer. Había permanecido dormido todo el día.

Ella pronto llegaría.

Eren tembló.

— Si…— soltó en un murmullo el muchacho —. Debe irse.

— No es como si quisiera quedarme, este lugar es una pocilga.

Eren rio bajito y sus ojos se levantaron para contemplar al hombre que salía en ese momento. En ese último instante se permitió contemplar todo de él. Tenía un cabello negro como una noche sin estrellar, una piel blanquecina — que raya en la palidez total —, una cara perfilada pero masculina, y desprendía un aura magnética que le aceleró el corazón.

Suspiró y sus mejillas se calentaron. Jamás había contemplado ser más hermoso. Se sintió bobo por sus pensamientos, pero suponía que estar cinco años presos en aquel bosque lo hacían débil ante un ser que le había demostrado amabilidad.

« Las personas gentiles son las más peligrosas » *****

Eren no debería estar sintiendo esa emoción, él sabía de primera mano que en extraños no se debe confiar, pero ahí estaba él viendo como el hombre se marchaba y deseando que no lo hiciera. Quería un poco de compañía, saber que aún existía y que no sólo era un objeto que cuando su dueña lo sometía perdía todo conocimiento y se volvía una bestia sin razón.

A Eren aquella bruja lo había obligado a exterminar a toda su aldea.

El olor amaderado de pino abandonó todo el recinto indicando que el azabache se había terminado de marchar. Eren lloró, ahí hecho una bolita se permitió recordar toda su desgracia y soledad. Posiblemente ese hombre sería la última persona que vería en mucho tiempo. No se arrepentía de haberle ayudado, al menos sabía que no estaba muerto y viviendo en el limbo….estaba vivo pero viviendo en el infierno. Al menos había hablado con alguien que no era su captora y que sólo le profería golpes e insultos.

Aquella noche, los gritos de Eren se perdieron en todos los árboles. Ella lo había descubierto. Esa noche el castaño lo recordaría con dos sabores, el ajenjo y la miel. Porque a pesar de que ella le causó un daño horripilante de sus labios jamás salió quien era el ser que había estado en la cabaña, no dijo nunca que forma tenía el hombre, jamás se lo diría, porque así ella no podría rastrearle, y sonrió cuando ella lo dejo caer como saco de papas en un rincón y no logro su cometido. Eren sonrió porque en medio de los golpes su mente recordó el suave tacto que lo cuidó durante su inconciencia la noche anterior.

Una semana después tendría que volver afrontar esa misma tortura porque el hombre lo había llegado a buscar y la bruja estuvo por descubrirlo. Y fueron muchas las ocasiones que aquello sucedió porque el hombre volvió cada tiempo a buscarlo y él no podía resistir a la tentación de verlo, de hablar con él y de permitirse soñar que podía escapar con el azabache.

Con Levi, el vampiro líder de la región.

Descubrió entonces que la noche en que lo conoció él estaba en medio de una disputa territorial con los líderes de los otros clanes por la supremacía de todos los vampiros de aquella zona.

Así en medio de toda su tragedia, Eren se permitía sentir más allá del dolor al estar en compañía de aquel hombre, se permitió sentirse libre aunque no lo era, se dejó caer en unos sentimientos que no debió dejar que nacieran, porque los hombres lobos eran creaciones de las brujas para exterminar a los vampiros….sus eternos rivales en cuanto a presas se trataban.

Ambos se alimentaban de los humanos, ambos querían mantener asegurada su supervivencia y hace cientos de años los vampiros habían humillado a las brujas por ser mejores e inmortales.

Hermosos, jóvenes y fuertes por toda la eternidad.

Las brujas envejecían, se podrían en su propia longeva existencia y necesitan de más humanos que los vampiros. De hacer una comparación las brujas eran hienas, los vampiros leones.

Pero nunca una fantasía dura tanto, no si no se pone un completo alto a la tragedia que se antepone a esta. Eso lo descubrió Eren la noche que casi se le volvió día en los brazos del azabache, se había perdido en la sensación de felicidad y éxtasis, que no había medido su propio tiempo para regresar. Esa noche la mujer no había podido lograr encontrar ninguna presa y había vuelta furiosa antes de tiempo.

Cuando Eren llegó, ella estaba escondida entre las sombras de un rincón con el cuerpo tembloroso por la necesidad de alimento. Esa noche, fue la peor noche para Eren, esa noche ella no devoró su energía vital, esa noche ella le sacó del vientre lo que el castaño más amaba y cuidaba en el mundo. Casi muerto, desangrándose hasta el desmayo, Eren pudo ver como aquel ser maligno devoraba aquella masita sanguinolenta que era su hijo.

Ciertamente los hombres lobos eran especiales, y aquella criaturita no nata era la máxima prueba de que eran capaces de muchas más cosas que sólo ser una herramienta de venganza.

Pero esa noche también fue la noche de su liberación.

La bruja tan extasiada de su alimento estaba, que no notó la presencia que detrás de ella emanaba odio por todo su ser, aquel ser que con sus garras le desbarato el cráneo a aquella mujer. El cuerpo horrendo de la bruja cayo pudriéndose entre gusanos al suelo y luego de ella sólo quedo una mancha verde oscura y mal oliente.

Entre imágenes borrosas, Eren pudo ver como aquella sombra se acercó hasta él y cargándolo en brazos lo sacó de aquel lugar. Era libre pero ahora estaba muerto en vida.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? — el reclamo le llego pausado pero cargado de dolor — ¿Por qué no me advertiste que quien te había trasformado aún seguía existente?

—….—

El silencio de Eren le causó un estremecimiento, el muchacho no había confiado en su fuerza ni en su poder para salvarle, y el hijo de ambos había pagado el precio de tal error. El dolor le llenó todo el ser y decidió alejarse del muchacho antes de que ese sentimiento le ganará y terminará hiriendo de una manera terrible al muchacho. No quería ni deseaba decirle que aquella tragedia era culpa de él.

Aquel día, el castaño desapareció de su castillo. Ese día Levi recorrió más allá de los límites de su región buscando al muchacho. Casi perdió la voz llamándolo a gritos. Nadie respondió. No lo encontró. Fueron diez años después que se volvieron a ver. El muchacho regresó por su propio pie. Regreso sucio, bañado en líquidos que Levi no quiso preguntar que eran porque lo presuponía. Eren había ido a cazar brujas. Había ido a vengarse. Así como Levi lo había hecho con todas esas desgraciadas que aun habitaban en su región.

Se vieron a los ojos y supieron que el pasado debía quedar atrás y que era hora de poder continuar. Que debían volver a amarse y buscar la felicidad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Las manos recorren con suavidad la piel acaramelada, su boca viaja de los labios dulces al cuello apetitoso, los colmillos se deslizan causándole ligeras heridas a aquella piel, los suspiros y sonidos complacidos inundan la habitación. Aquellos dos seres, no necesitan de palabras para entenderse, sus cuerpo son capaces de expresar todo aquello que deben decirse, los silencios siempre estuvieron presentes en su relación, acostumbrados estaban a ellos aunque eso le había causado dolor ahora era la representación máxima de su unión más allá de lo físico y de la reconciliación después de la tragedia que los separo.

La ropa húmeda por el reciente baño es deslizada de ambos cuerpos hasta quedar olvidadas en alguna parte del suelo. Sus pieles se estremecen ante el tacto brindado en caricias suavecitas y de reconocimiento. Caen en la cama, desnudos, acalorados pero sobre todo dispuestos a demostrarse lo que sienten.

El muchacho castaño arquea la espalda al sentir aquella boca tibia sobre su falo, las manos pálidas le pellizcan los pezones mientras se realiza aquella acción que tanto le brinda placer al muchacho. Las manos del menor se entierran en la mata azabache de la cabeza de Levi. Las sensaciones bullen poderosas en su cuerpo. Sus gemidos son una clara expresión de esas sensaciones. Siente reptar el cuerpo del azabache por todo su cuerpo, los besos se reparten en cada tramo de piel. Y él sólo puede abrir las piernas para que su amante se acomode entre ellas y pueda tomar de si todo.

Cuando la unión se da entre ellos, Eren siente que la mezcla de placer y dolor es la gloria, se siente bien estar entre los brazos del azabache, volver a sentir como el peso del dolor se van en cada embestida, que siempre al lado de Levi sentirá que es libre, que jamás nada malo le va a pasar. Sus cuerpos danzan al ritmo de sus caderas y la entrega es mutua.

Levi piensa que el haber conocido al muchacho ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado en toda su tan larga existencia. Que a pesar del dolor vivido nada a su existencia se le puede comparar, que tal vez todo eso ya estaba escrito para que quedaran unidos para la eternidad.

Cuando la ola del éxtasis los golpea, sus bocas se unen disfrutando del placentero goce que representa hacerse el amor. Ahí jadeantes con las respiraciones agitas y calientes, pueden sentir la comunión de sentirse amados.

— Te amo — Levi es el primero en hablar, ha querido decirle eso durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados y desde el momento en que se volvieron uno.

Eren sonríe y las lágrimas bajan silenciosas por sus mejillas. Aquellas palabras terminan de barrer todos los recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado y hacen que su corazón lata veloz al sentirse totalmente dichoso.

— Yo también te amo, Levi, yo también — se muerde los labios —. Perdona mis errores, sólo no quería que ella te hiciera daño…— esconde la cara entre sus manos y los hipidos se vuelven más audibles.

Levi le da un beso chiquito y luego otro y otro hasta que finalmente con sus propias manos retira las del moreno. Quiere hacerle saber que no hay nada que perdonar y que ahora sólo deben pensar en el futuro en que serán felices y el dolor quedará atrás, ahora ya no existe el peligro de que Eren sea nuevamente manipulado, ya no un bosque lo aprisiona ni torturas que lo mataban cada vez más, ahora sólo estaban ellos ahí, juntos y dispuestos a seguir y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

— Te amo — le vuelve a repetir el azabache y se lo dirá mil veces para que entienda que lo hace y que él es su mundo, que nadie los va a volver a separar, que formaran una familia y serán felices.

Las bocas se vuelven a unir mientras se abrazan y se funden en sus sentimientos.

Siempre se tiene una proporción igual de dolor y felicidad, tal vez para alcanzar los sueños se tiene que hacer sacrificios….el amor es la cosa más sublime sobre la tierra y en él se pueden lograr maravillas.

 **Notas finales:**

Y el final me quedo de la patada….realmente pido una disculpa….los finales siempre se me hacen difíciles, darle punto final a una historia requiere de arte porque si no se falla totalmente, creo que he luchado con todas mis fuerza para lograr crear este Fic, la idea está bien planteada en mi cabeza y en mi cuaderno de apuntes de Fics, pero lo perdí ayer y media historia la tuve que terminar de manera diferente a como estaba planeada, realmente no sé si les vaya a gustar, pero aun así gracias por leerla.

A mi Cheré MagiAllie gracias mujer por estar ahí…por alentarme a escribir y regalarme historias tan bellos como las que escribes.

A mi querida Gea Elisa, si alguna vez lees este Fic quiero que sepas que Charly es una loca atravesada que empieza por creepy y acaba todo dulce…verás que es culpa que los dos géneros me súper encantan y siempre quiero mezclarlos….te quiero un montón cariño.

A Yenessis…gracias mujer por tan bonita portada, me haces muy muy feliz….eres una chica espuenda.

Si os ha gustado o tenéis alguna crítica o sugerencia para mejorar en los próximos trabajos decídemelo en un review.

Os adoro con el alma.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
